User talk:LukaCat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ava558 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 19:43, March 31, 2011 Hello Hello there welcome to my wiki! So you are Blalafon are Brother and sisters? Supremegogeta 21:48, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh thats cool my cousin is going to join when ever he gets un grounded there isn't that many familys on this wiki but i have a qustion how are you guys on at the same time? Supremegogeta 22:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Are you Blalafoons older or younger sister. jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 18:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) How and you and Blalafoon on at the same time when editing. Are your parents divorced or something? jeenking=Ninja in the Shadows 01:48, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I can't I would but I can't I don't know I'm not sure if it's cause I'm doing it wrong or if it won't let me I think I can't my computer's been broken thats why I can't upload pics. ~gotek~ april 9 I can't I would but I can't Wow,this place sounds like alot of fun! and who is balafoon? and how do you get all those pictures and backround for that last part of text? KingofallSS 15:08, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok,thanks for telling me! KingofallSS 22:22, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh,I already know how to add pictures and all that but I just needed help getting them on my sig. 18:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Reply Well tell that to gogeta, i know blalafoon wasn't the one who said to take my admin rights(gogeta was), i'm leaving this wiki because i think it's unfair that gogeta kicked vegito and me from admins. So your complaints to gogeta. 18:25, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I am going to tell you the same thing i did Gohan (THIS IS NOT A THREAT OR INSULT) he was not active he made 1 edit per Week and i clearly states on the Admin rules to stay active. I am not going to say im sorry because i did nothing wrong but i will if he says he's soory to me first for insulting me and this Wiki. And another reason Itok his rights away is he was supose to make spelling changes that was his job that he wanted besides you don't even need to be a Admin to fix spelling mistakes and he still wouldn't fix any misstakes but like i said this not a threat or insult. And please do not leave just because of one problem. Supremegogeta 20:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) It is alright you just stood up for what you belived in and i in courage that but just make sure you ask both users what the problem is before and there side of the story before you start picking sides. Supremegogeta 22:06, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry im late to say hi but i was busy with something in the real world so wats up? Supremegogeta 02:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi I wanted to invite you to my wiki it's the saiyan fan club wiki blalafoon is already on but not very often. Here is the link http://saiyanfancub.wikia.com april 23 OK wel nothings up with me either and what punishment are you talking about? Supremegogeta 22:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) lol ok i am usslly good in history. USA history but not world. what grade are you in? Supremegogeta 22:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: same time, same edit, same page, SAME ANGER!!! Sorry Ava558 I didn't mean to. I was just editing the page but didn't realize that so were you, doing the same edit. 21:53, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The only way I know how to see if someone is editing the page is wait and open a new window to see the Wiki Activity. Guess I should listen to my own advice more often.... 22:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually, no. I use Mozilla and Internet Explorer. Mostly Mozilla. What made you think of that, any reason? And what do you use? Nice sig by the way. 22:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so you use Chorme as your main browser? 23:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. 23:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ava558 I am lieking your good edits so i am giving you Rollback rights and also you might be next months user of the month! Supremegogeta 02:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome you earnd it. Supremegogeta 02:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey im making you Admin since Sprit Bomb is in active please read the Admin Rules Supremegogeta 02:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok here is a link to what you have to do as a Admin http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Dragon_Ball_Wiki:Administrators and you are welcome. Supremegogeta 02:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming an admin. It's probably because jeenking might never be on again. Do you not try to spell good or can you not spell them at all. april 29 User of the month will be your job for now on. Supremegogeta 02:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming an admin. It's probably because jeenking might never be on again. Do you not try to spell good or can you not spell them at all. april 29 Just change it every 1st day of every month. Supremegogeta 03:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ok Oh okay let me know if you need help spelling a word before you make a page. april 29 Congrats! Hey your an admin now! Wow, congrats! You deserve it. 07:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey sis, please don't message me for a while because I am going to be redoing my sig ok. I'll message you when it's done! 15:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok well good luck tring to catxh up but you can do it. Supremegogeta 18:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) When Raginggohan created that page he left a link to the dragonball fanon wiki. That is against 1 of the rules. 22:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply Despite not leaving any link or saying what page you were talking about, i found it out by myself, i won't remove the link and maybe gogeta meant other sites off wikia, anyway that rule is not a reason for block neither a warning, plus i made this page a long time ago and know i get the warning? And anyway the page of the link is deleted anyway. 22:40, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Change user of the month today. Supremegogeta 16:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Reply Thanks. Who chooses the User of the Month??? 01:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, wow I feel kinda dumb now...Oops. Why did you choose me? I mean you had to have a reason? 01:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I did read the home page. And what do you mean by I can be really nice, have I been rude to you or anyone that you have noticed? 02:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Girl, what did you think I was, just out of curiosity. And have I been rude to anyone? 02:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, haha why did you think I was a boy? Any reason? 02:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeah I do, I just like Frieza as a character dont know why, BUT I have always liked evil characters... :) what about you, what kind of characters do you like? 02:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't say that about Captain Ginyu, sure he is weird but not gay. And thanks, not a lot of girls on DB wikis don't know why but Dragon Ball kinda is more popular with boys than girls... And you too, what time zone are you in? 02:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! :D Hey, yes I have noticed that there is another girl on this wiki, which is why I am also pretty glad. ^^;; I'm 15 and I love DBz with a fiery passion of love. I grew up with the show on toonami since I was 6 and I always watched it with my twin sister :) I like your Videl picture BTW a ton! And it's silly that there aren't alot of girls here, I know ALOT of chicks who love Dragonball Z because of the boys and muscles :P How old are you BTW? ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 19:55, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma No I did not know she was a girl. LOL you are 5 years younger than me :) No matter though. What's your favorite thing about DBZ? And do you watch parody? ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Sorry, I don't really watch those shows at all. I watch a ton of other stuff. My favorite characters are Bulma, Piccolo, Mirai Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Chichi, Bardock, King Vegeta, Teen Gohan and Mr.Satan. I adore Gogeta/Vegito! :) Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Okay, I have watched CSI NY alot before, I just kinda forgot :P And I'm already married, girl! ;0 ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma I'm numbah 7 :) Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma LOLLLLLLLLL You are such a gullible 10 year old, it's adorable! My name is Bulma (on the site), so OF COURSE I am married! LOL *This is MsBulma talking, you know? Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma YESSS :) ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:41, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma My school day was fine, thank you very much. Lots of History homework :P ' '''Highschool blows. ' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma I won't. I can't wait for my prom. I'm going to have a big blue dress! But I have to wait 2 years! No! Have you ever seen Pan's Labryrinth? Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Reply Well right now it's 2:52 P.M. for me, I'm on Pacific Time. P.S. I didn't know that 2 people thought I was a boy??? Oops.. 21:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC)